1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing systems, and more particularly to processing frames at high speeds.
2. Background of the Invention
Storage area networks (“SANs”) are commonly used where plural memory storage devices are made available to various host computing systems. Data in a SAN is typically moved between plural host systems (that include computer systems, servers etc.) and storage systems (or storage devices, used interchangeably throughout this specification) through various controllers/adapters.
Host systems typically include several functional components. These components may include a central processing unit (CPU), main memory, input/output (“I/O”) devices, and streaming storage devices (for example, tape drives). In conventional systems, the main memory is coupled to the CPU via a system bus or a local memory bus. The main memory is used to provide the CPU access to data and/or program information that is stored in main memory at execution time. Typically, the main memory is composed of random access memory (RAM) circuits. A computer system with the CPU and main memory is often referred to as a host system.
Host systems often communicate with storage systems via a host bus adapter (“HBA”, may also be referred to as a “controller” and/or “adapter”) using an interface, for example, the “PCI” bus interface. PCI stands for Peripheral Component Interconnect, a local bus standard that was developed by Intel Corporation®. The PCI standard is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
PCI-Express is another Input/Output (“I/O”) bus standard (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) that is compatible with existing PCI cards using the PCI bus. PCI-Express uses discrete logical layers to process inbound and outbound information.
Various other standard interfaces are also used to move data between host systems and storage devices. Fibre channel is one such standard. Fibre channel (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) is an American National Standard Institute (ANSI) set of standards, which provides a serial transmission protocol for storage and network protocols such as HIPPI, SCSI, IP, ATM and others.
Networks in general and SANs in particular are now expected to operate at high speeds for example, at a rate greater than 4 Gigabits per second (“GB”) (for example, 10 GB). HBAs often use an elasticity receive first-in-first out (“FIFO”) buffer to stage incoming frames from the network. When frames enter an HBA at high speeds, there is not enough time to insert or delete fill-words. If the rate at which frames enter the FIFO is higher than the rate at which the FIFO is read, then the FIFO can over flow (or overrun). If the rate at which the FIFO is filled is lower than the rate at which the FIFO is being read, then the FIFO can be under run (or under flow).
HBAs operating at high speeds may have to widen the local bus, for example, for a HBA supporting a 10 GB link may have to use a 64-bit bus. A serial/de-serializer (“SERDES”) is used to extract a receive clock (Rx_Clk) from incoming frames (i.e. frames that enter the HBA). Data is read from the FIFO at a different clock (may be called a system clock and is also referred to as FPM Clock) than the Rx_CLK.
Conventional FIFO schemes fail to solve the over flow/under flow conditions and hence fail to meet the demands imposed by high operational speeds (for example, a speed of 10 GB).
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system in a HBA that can operate with frequency mismatch conditions of a wider bus and also operate efficiently so that it does not over flow/under flow.